Revenge on the Blackthorne Boys
by zammie-percabeth fan
Summary: During their senior year, Cammie, Bex, Liz Macey, and the rest of the senior Coveops Class head to Blackthorne for the semester. The girls vow revenge on the Blackthorne boys for winning in D.C. And who's this mysterious new boy attending, and what does he have to do with macey. Follow the Gallagher Girls through their most challenging year yet. ZAMMIE included
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so sorry if it sucks**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter**

* * *

><p>As I reached the CoveOps room in sublevel 3, I noticed a piece of paper hanging on the door saying to meet at 8:30 in the Grand Hall in civilian clothes and a bag of clothes to go with. Seeing this I rushed up to Bex and Macey. Yes,Macey caught up to us in senior level Coveops. They didn't know what was going on either. We rushed up to our dorm and was meet with Liz already packing. She said that Solomon pulled her out of research and development and told her to go pack just like he told us. Macey pulled out her suitcases and started packing, while she did that I started packing a bag with all the spy essentials (night vision goggles. napotine paches, weapons, and any thing else we needed). Bex was busy packing mine and her bags, and Liz was packing her computer gear and anything else we made need.<p>

As we headed to dinner later that night all the seniors were talking about what they thought was going on. All I really cared about was the fact that Chef made Crème Bruelle for desert. As my mom stepped up to the podium the room went so silent that you could hear a pen drop.

"I would like to announce that the senior class will be attending Blackthorne Institute for Boys for the rest of the semester." stated my mom. As she said that a whoop went up from almost every senior but me, Bex, Liz, and Macey. That's what the note was for on the Coveops door. We all looked at each other and said aloud that we were going to get revenge on the boys for winning in D.C.

Later that night as we waited for joe to show at the Grand Hall Tina walked up to me and asked if I had seen Zach over the summer. "No Tina I did not see Zach over the summer. I didn't even hear from him" I told Tina. As I said this I saw my friends give each other worried glances. "Don't worry guys" I stated. Mr. Solomon showed up two minutes later holding blindfolds and folders under his arm. "Follow me" he said. As we walked out the front doors a saw a helicopter in the distance. "This, ladies, will be one of the easiest CoveOps assignments you will ever complete. All you have to do is break into Blackthorne and reveal yourself to the boys without setting off any alarms. And just so you know ladies Blackthorne is a lot different from Galllagher. They aren't a school for spies, they are a school for assassins." stated Joe. When he said that I'm pretty sure every girls jaw hit the ground. By that time the helicopter had landed and Joe ushered onto the plane. He gave each of us a blindfold and told us to put it on. I felt the plane lift off and start flying off.

ZCZCZCZCZCpage break ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZZpage breakZCZCZCZ

When Joe told us to take off our blindfolds we were still flying. He gave each of us a folder that he had earlier. When I opened it I saw my face looking up at me and a mission summary. "This is the mission you must complete to enter the Blackthorne Academy." Joe said. All the folder contained was blueprints of the school, our schedules, and what time breakfast starts. I felt the plane start to descend new this may be one of the most important missions may ever complete. Joe opened the doors and stepped out motioning for us to follow. One we are all out of the chopper I noticed we were standing on a roof of some sort. Joe opened his arms up wide and said "Welcome to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have so much on my plate right now. So I'm putting this story on hold for a little bit. I also cant think of what to do next, so if you have any ideas please tell me. If you want to take over this story tell me because I don't know if ill ever finish it, **

**Sorry **

**Zammie-Percabeth Fan**


End file.
